


Fanarts for "Aftermath "

by marumo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, i really don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo
Summary: (From the original fic summary)Tony wants to turn back time to when he and Steve didn't fight over Ultron.





	Fanarts for "Aftermath "

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aftermath (The Way to the Truth Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363293) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever). 

> Fanarts for [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever)'s ["Aftermath (The Way to the Truth Remix)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363293), as a part of 2019 Cap-IM Midyear Madness.
> 
> Thank you Neverever for all your contribution for AA fandom<3

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


_ Swallowing down his pride, Tony knocked on Steve’s door. He didn’t know how he’d be received. Or if Steve would even answer. JARVIS would tell Steve Tony was the one knocking. _

_He put his forehead on the door. “Steve?” he begged._

  


.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


_ “Please don’t go.”_

_ “Tony,” Steve said, his voice cracking. Then he pulled Tony into his arms._

  


  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


_ Tony collapsed against Steve, his head on Steve’s shoulder, Steve’s hand rubbing up and down his back. An ocean of misunderstanding remained, but they had time to talk it out. In the bright daylight of tomorrow over coffee and waffles._

_ But right then and there, it would take the end of the world to rip Tony out of Steve’s warm embrace._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


**Author's Note:**

> Allow me for sketchy arts and weird anatomy...^^;
> 
> I have so much feeling on AA's disassembled arc... and can't have enough what if/fix-it fan works. Now I'm daydreaming about their time and conversation after this fic.


End file.
